villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Rowlings
Vincent Rowlings is a major antagonist of the crime-drama tv series Criminal Minds. He was an obsessive compulsive serial killer who appeared as the main antagonist of the season four episode The Big Wheel. He was portrayed by Alex O'Loughlin. Biography Childhood Vincent Rowlings was born on May 5, 1974 and the only child of Sid and Kim Rowlings. The Rowlings family appeared to be very rough and unstable, with Kim cheating on her husband with another man. On June 5, 1983 Sid returned home from work and found Kim with her lover. He forced him out and murdered Kim in a fit of rage after she told him she hated him and herself. Vincent (who was hiding in a corner and recorded the murder with his camera-glasses) waited until Sid fled the scene and ran to his mother's side and stayed with her for almost a day. He never showed the Police the film and replayed it to himself repeatedly (so much so that the video began to degrade in quality). Vincent was only nine at the time. Vincent began killing random women who resembled his mother, starting in June 1998 and stopping on April 18, 2007. He killed ten women in those eight years, the last of which was Joyce Walcott, the mother of a blind boy named Stanley Walcott. Stanley witnessed the murder but Vincent spared him. Vincent also recorded these murders and replayed them to himself. Meeting Stanley again Vincent became an assistant at a mentoring program and later met Stanley again through foster care. Stanley was completely unaware of what Vincent had done and befriended him (even teaching him his echo-location technique, which became another one of Vincent's OCD rituals). This presumably influenced Vincent greatly, as he stopped killing for the entire year of 2008. The killings begin again and the hunt is on In March 2009, Vincent was informed by Stan's foster mother Kate Charlotte that they would be moving to California soon. Saddened and enraged, Vincent began his serial killings all over again, slaying Michelle Watson and Alice Steadman in a week (but more mercifully and with remorse afterwards, as killing had become addictive to him). This is also when the BAU became involved and began investigating Vincent's killings. Vincent sends a video of Michelle's murder to the Police before killing Alice after she discovers he's the killer. He later runs into Stanley and he is told nothing will happen if he steps on the cracks in the sidewalk. Run-in with Jay and Carl Vincent later runs into two Gangbangers Jay and Carl while walking down a street. Jay tells him that it's "my street" and tries to rob him. But Vincent only responds by stabbing him and Jay shoots him once in the body before dying. Carl watches in horror and is later arrested (and he helps the Police by describing Vincent). Vincent runs home and tends to his wound with bread and plastic. He also replays the video of his mother's death again. The ride and goodbye to Stanley Vincent later takes Stanley to a carnival that night. While driving there Stanley tells Vincent that the Police interviewed him about his mother's murder and how he wished the killer had killed him too. Vincent tells Stanley that the killer must have seen something within Stanley and how he should never wish to die (also revealing how he witnessed his own mother die). They make it to the carnival and ride the Ferris Wheel (hence the episode's name) and it stops at the top at Vincent's request. The BAU (who talked with Kate earlier and by now had figured out Vincent's identity, background, and his location) arrive at the carnival. At the top, Vincent (who was dying from his gunshot) finally asks Stanley for forgiveness before dying. Stanley makes it off the ride and figures out that Vincent is the killer of his mother and grieves. Victims #Emily Flynn: Stabbed 23 times; killed on an unspecified day in June of 1998. #Vanessa Bright: Stabbed an unknown number of times; killed on May 6th 1999. #Hillary Habner: Stabbed eighteen times; killed on March 4th 2000. #Cindy Stagnal: Stabbed an unknown number of times; killed on an unspecified day in April of 2001. #An Unnamed Woman: Stabbed an unknown an unknown number of times; killed on an unspecifed date in 2002 #Erin Whiteburg: Stabbed 8 times; killed on April 18th 2003. #Maddy Portman: Stabbed a dozen times; killed on April 20th 2004. #An Unnamed Woman: Stabbed an unknown number of times; killed on an unspecified date in 2005. #Tina King: Stabbed an unknown number of times; killed on May 17th 2006. #Joyce Walcott: Stabbed 23 times; killed on April 18th 2007. #Michelle Watson: Stabbed only once; killed on March 21st 2009. #Alice Steadman: Stabbed only once; killed on March 28th 2009. #Jay: Stabbed only once; killed on March 29th 2009. Rituals Presumably psychologically scarred from this, Vincent developed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Some of his known rituals include: #Must open doors at least twice. #Sometimes close doors repeatedly too. #An obsession with color coordination #Must brush his teeth in front of a mirror covered in plastic #His sandwiches must be cut diagonally #They also cannot have crust #Steering wheel of his car must be covered in plastic #Must not step on cracks on the sidewalk #Cannot touch foreign objects without a napkin covering his hand #If he does he must wash or sanitize his hands #Soap bars can only be used once and must be thrown away afterwards #Must circle items twice #Must sometimes repeat certain sentences to himself. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-14h30m40s155.png|Vincent after murdering Joyce Walcott Vlcsnap-2013-07-26-15h50m59s199.png|Vincent in his editing room Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-14h27m23s234.png|Vincent with Stanley Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-14h31m36s203.png|Vincent confronted by gang-bangers Jay and Carl Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-23h10m53s81.png|Vincent with his knife Vlcsnap-2013-07-26-16h05m01s171.png|Vincent succumbing to his gunshot Vlcsnap-2013-07-26-16h37m20s102.png|Vincent dead on the Ferris Wheel Trivia *Much like Jonny McHale, another criminal hunted by the BAU, Vincent had an almost inhuman tolerance to pain, barely reacting at all to being shot at close range. *In the Behind the Scenes program for Vincent, it is revealed that his surname was initially planned to be "Anderson". *Vincent's OCD is presumably a reference to the fact that the actor who plays him, Alex O'Loughlin, suffered from OCD as a child. *His driver's licence gives his birthday. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:One-Shot Category:Opportunists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Rogues Category:Serial Killers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains